


Ultimatum

by ACatWhoWrites



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Crushes, F/F, F/M, Girl Crush, Microfic, Unrequited Crush, femmEXO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1675574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACatWhoWrites/pseuds/ACatWhoWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongdae is tired of Chanmi's crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ultimatum

" _Chanmi_."

"What?"

Jongdae tapped Chanmi's tea he ordered on her head until she grabbed it. "I've been talking to you for the passed ten minutes, but you were all space cadet on me."

"Sorry.. . " Her gaze returned across the student commons.

". . .You're doing it again."

She didn't even look at him, breathing a distracted "What?"

Jongdae frowned and set his own tea beside him on the table, digging in his backpack for something to eat, since he skipped breakfast to make it to his morning class on time. "Chanmi, why not actually do something about this?" He found a partly melted granola bar. "You've only been crushing on her for, I dunno, seven years?" Jongdae didn't have to look to know who held his friend's rapt attention.

Chanmi slumped forward, squeezing her elbows between her knees and twisting her fingers around the plastic cup. "I can't."

"Yes, you can."

"No, I _can't_."

"I have faith in you," he slurred around chewy granola and chocolate.

"I don't," she mumbled into her tea, tucking her elbows beneath her torso like a giant turtle trying to hide in its too-small shell.

Jongdae hummed. "Should work on that."

"What am I supposed to do‽ Walk up to her like 'I've been in love with you since middle school. Will you go out with me?'" She finally looked over her shoulder at him, expression reading _I'm a hopeless idiot who's too tall, too loud, too clumsy, too not-worth-her-remotest-attention. I want to give up on everything._

Jongdae chewed on his pen cap thoughtfully, still hungry. "Go with the second half. That first bit's kinda creepy."

She sighed, again, something she started to do more frequently since entering college and finding out her long-time crush lived in the very same dorm as Chanmi.

Jongdae poked his friend's shoulder with his pen. "If you don't ask her out, Park Chanmi, _I_ will." He smiled as he said it, offering a joking ultimatum, but he'd had a crush on Do Kyungsoon for just as long as Chanmi had.

She shrugged.

They were both hopeless idiots.


End file.
